Sam X?
by MSupernatural
Summary: Gen Cont. Season 2 Finale, Kyle is going to find out that he and Jessi are not alone. Not a Romance, it's an imaginary Season 3.
1. Where are we?

Sam X?

Disclaimer: I'm a great fan, but Kyle Xy, its story and/or characters are not my own (happy now?).

Heheh

The story will take place as a 3rd season, and It's going to have a "third person" narrator.

I expect to create something funny, pleasant and a bit strange, so if I get like crazy... hehehehe

Hope you enjoy!!

P.s.: The name of the fic should be read like Sam X-why (same sound as Y)

* * *

'_Hum?..._'

Kyle starts to wake up. He's inside a lightless room. Trying to move, he discovers that his arms and legs are tied to the chair he is sat on. He's still a bit off of himself, and he can't understand the pain he has on his head. Suddenly, all memories start to get back. His emptiness sensation is finally reasonable.

"Amanda! Amanda!" Kyle tries to scream, but his voice seems not to have force to be loud.

'_It's time to use what Tom taught me_' Kyle started to focus all his strength on his arms so that he could break the rope that was tying him. By trying to break it, he saw how weak he was at the moment. The situation couldn't get worst...

Kyle had to push himself a little bit harder to break the rope, and, by the time he did so, his nose was bleeding.

"We got him! We finally have 781227!" Voices were coming from somewhere outside the room. It was a man speaking, and Kyle was able to feel the excitement on the man's voice.

Kyle tries to recover from all the things he's been through since yesterday, after the Prom. All he could remember was being attacked by somebody and passing out. He aslo remembers that Amanda had disappeared in front of the school, and he was about to start looking for her when we was attacked.

'_I need to get out of this room!_' It was quite difficult for him to see, because there was almost no light inside the room. He had to concentrate so that he could see the room he was in. The room was not big – something like his own bedroom. He was sat in the only chair in the room. Actually, the only furniture in the room what this chair and a large mirror, opposite the door. The door was a heavy wooden black door, and, apparently, there was no handle.

Analysing the door, he discovered that it wouldn't open from inside if the person didn't have the key. Every minute that passed made Kyle more nervous and worried about Amanda. Suddenly, the lights were on. It took kyle half a minute to get used to the clarity again.

"Good to see you, Kyle..." a rough voice appeared from nowhere.

"Who's there?" Kyle couldn't help asking. Something felt really strange.

" I'm not important, Kyle. Let's talk about you, ok? How are you doing?" The voice was different from the first one Kyle had listened, though it was a man's too.

"Where am I? Where is Amanda? Is she ok?" Kyle started to look to the mirror. He had the impression that the man was there, looking at him.

"Calm down, man! All your questions are going to be answered, don't need to worry about that. Well, I'm kinda busy now, so I gotta go, ok, Kyle? Will you be a good boy and wait quietly until I get back? Amanda is here, so, be nice, ok?" Light was off again.

Kyle didn't know what to do. He needed to get out of the room, and try to find Amanda. He looked for something he could use to break the door or the mirror, but the only thing we could use was the chair, but it was attached to the floor. There was no way out, and Kyle was starting to panic.

'_Calm Down, Kyle_' He tried to stay nice, though time was making him more concerned about Amanda. '_What would Tom do..._' Kyle analyzed the door. Maybe if he was capable to turn the lock with his powers he could open the door and search for Amanda.

It was hard for Kyle to do so, because every time he was almost doing it, his thoughts led to Amanda, and he lost the focus. '_Concentration, concentration..._' Kyle's fears were taking control over him. He felt insecure and afraid.

Was then that he heard. It was not a voice nor a recognizable language, but Kyle knew what to do next. It was like if the thoughts had just entered inside his head. 'Turn the fear against the door', it said. Kyle was sweating a lot, and, once more, he looked to the door. How was he supposed to turn all his fears against the door? He didn't know how, but he did it. The door just did a small 'click' and opened.

--

Kyle was standing in a corridor, and it took him about 10 minutes to get used to the clarity once more. The sunshines' warmth made Kyle feel almost protected and secure. It was, probably, around noon. The corridor's wall that was opposite the room's door was made of glass, and when Kyle looked through it, he discovered that he was on the ninth or tenth floor of a building.

The door was at the end of the corridor, so Kyle started walk through it. It was beautiful, with white floor, white walls and white ceiling. Kyle tried to enter in the first door he saw, a few steps from the room he had been in. Locked. Maybe he was able to open it again...

"Hey, what are you doing here?" A man in white clothes got out of the room kyle was trying to enter. Kyle punched him in the face, and the man fell onto the floor.

"Kyle!" Amanda looked to him with nothing more than felicity on her face. She was inside the room, that was equal to Kyle's, and she was also tied to a chair.

"Don't worry, I'll get you out of here." When Kyle entered in the room, he realized that something was different there. The floor had a large mark on it. A mark he knew. The Latnok mark.

They were inside a Latnok building. Kyle couldn't believe that those people were capable of doing so terrible things as kidnap him and Amanda. Why would they do that? Asking himself that, he started untying Amanda. Suddenly, he stopped. "What happened, Kyle?" Amanda asked, with concern.

"Did you hear this voice?" Kyle asked her. "Voice? What voice?" The same sound Kyle heard in the room he was hearing there. He couldn't recognize the voice nor the words, but he was able to understand the message. "Never mind. Let's get out of here."

"How are we supposed to do that?" Amanda asked. "There's an elevator in the end of the corridor." Kyle answered, picking a card in the man's pocket. He and Amanda jumped over him and led to the end of the corridor. Kyle used the card to open the elevator and entered on it with Amanda. He pushed the button 3 and saw the door close.

"How did you know about the elevator?" Amanda asked. "Will you believe in me if I tell you that I don't know?" Kyle replied. "No... But tell me, Do you know where we are? And why did you push the button 3 and not the last one?"

"There's something we have to do before going, and..." Kyle hesitated... Was she ready to the truth? "... I don't know where we are. And here we get off." The elevator arrived on third floor. It was a corridor too, but it was not as large as the last one. It had just one door by the end of it.

Kyle turned himself to Amanda "Amanda, you stay here, ok?" he asked, looking in her eyes. "No way" She said.

"Amanda, I don't know if it's dangerous!"

"That's why I'm not letting you go alone!!"

Kyle understood that this was the end. He walked through the corridor and tried to use the card to open the door. Access Denied. He knew he had to enter in there... There was somebody... or something... needing his help.

This door was a bit more difficult to open. Obviously, the person must be authorized and have a useful card to enter in the room. Kyle started looking at the door. "Kyle? Are you okay?" Amanda asked. Kyle just nodded and put his finger in front of the mouth asking for silence.

Then, suddenly, Kyle heard again. The Voice. It was like a song in a language that Kyle didn't know, but whose context was clear. He had to find the place to put the password. According to the song/voice, the person had to use the card to put the password.

Kyle tapped the walls, trying to find the "place to put the password, while Amanda just watched. "Look, this is getting a bit too weird for me... I can't believe I was kidnapped! I don't know how can I be so calm!" Kyle wasn't really paying attention to Amanda. He decided to try it hard, and punched the machine in which he had to use the card.

The machine opened like a flower, and showed Kyle a list of numbers, from 1 to 9 and the 0. Kyle knew the number by heart, because the song/voice told him. "7 – 8 – 1 – 2 – 2 – 9" the door opened, revealing a purple chamber, full of huge computers and machines.

In the middle of the room, there was one of the mechanical uterus that he and Jessi were raised in. The number 781229 was marking the purple machine. And inside of it, another human being. Probably, Kyle's 'relative'.

* * *

So, Guys, Hope you liked the beginning. I don't have much experience in writing, plus I'm writing alone, and I don't have a 'beta' to help me, so, any mistakes, please, forgive. And, if it's possible (xD) Leave a Review, ok?

Hugs!!


	2. Who are you?

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my original characters

Special thanks to: Keely Jade! She's the BEST! And she's the beta of the story now!

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Previously, on Sam X? _The machine opened like a flower, and showed Kyle a list of numbers, from 1 to 9 and the 0. Kyle knew the number by heart, because the song/voice told him. "7 – 8 – 1 – 2 – 2 – 9" the door opened, revealing a purple chamber, full of huge computers and machines._

_In the middle of the room, there was one of the mechanical uteri that he and Jessi were raised in. The number 781229 was marking the purple machine and inside of it, another human being. Probably, Kyle's "relative".'_

Kyle tried to see the person that was inside the machine. All he could see was a shade, and he couldn't recognize whether the person was a child or an adult, or a man or a woman. The shade couldn't be taller than Amanda, and the machine attached to the uterus showed them that the person was still alive.

The song/voice started again, and Kyle suddenly discovered what he had to do. He had to save this person. He had to save whoever was inside the uterus. This person was desperately asking him for help.

"Amanda, we need to get this person out of the machine." Kyle knew he wouldn't do that alone.

"Kyle, it's a machine. There's no human being inside of it?" Reality hit Kyle. Amanda didn't know that he was raised that way, inside a chamber in Zzyzx. And maybe that was the time for telling her. But he was not prepared to tell her the truth.

"Look, I'll explain all this when we get home. I just need you to believe in me and help me out with this," Kyle said.

"Kyle, I'm starting to get sick of all this. You ask so many times for me to believe in you, but you don't trust me on anything!" Amanda looked at Kyle. He stopped his concern about the person inside the machine when he realized how hurt she was.

"I've seen that you are always keeping secrets, and only telling only half of the truth. I love you, Kyle, but it's starting to get hard to trust you. I do, but I don't know how long until I don't."

An alarm rang. People there discovered that they were missing.

"Amanda, we need to get out of here and save this person. I'll tell you everything in our way home."

"Kyle, how are we supposed to take this person out of this chamber?" Amanda asked, while searching for some way to open the machine.

Kyle looked around, trying to find something. He eventually found it.

"According to whoever is in the machine, the only way to open is entering the correct password in this computer…' Kyle trailed off. Amanda was looking to him in disbelief. "I don't understand how, but I listen to a type of song or voice, and even though I can't recognize the words, I understand what I have to do."

"Kyle, this is all so strange," Amanda said, looking to the computer. Numbers were all over the monitor, in a black background.

"You tell me about it, but we just need to decode the series of numbers in each paragraph according to the."

"Kyle, wait! Don't try to explain, just…just do it so we can get out of here," Amanda said, looking at the door. The alarm's noise was loud and irritating, and made them feel insecure and unsafe.

Typing quickly, Kyle began opening the machine. He did it as fast as he possibly could, but not fast enough. Somebody hit the door yelling at them to get out, the machine started opening. A man entered in the room, and almost as soon as he entered, he fell to the floor, Kyle hit him. "I'm so sorry," Kyle apologized.

"Kyle, look!" Inside the machine, there was another machine. It was almost as big as the person inside of it. It was purple, and that's the reason Kyle couldn't see the person.

"Help me here, Amanda." they lifted one heavy machine that was next to the door, and used it to lock the entrance. Kyle returned to the computer while Amanda looked to the machine. "Kyle, is this person nude or dressed?"

"Probably nude. Try to find something to dress up, will you?"

Amanda opened all drawers and found a dark blanket in one of them.

"Cover him up, Amanda. I'm going to open the machine now."

Amanda covered the machine, while it was opening. The feet appeared first, and then the legs. The sexual body parts were sheltered by a skin-colored soft and not transparent kind of frontal underwear. When the belly appeared, Amanda saw something she couldn't understand. "Kyle, there's no bellybutton!"

"I thought so," Kyle said, going to Amanda's side. Finally, the head appeared. It was almost a kid or a teenager. The strange thing was that Kyle couldn't decide whether he was a "he" or she was a "she".

Another loud abrupt noise brought them back to reality. Kyle was worried, because the person's heart was starting to beat slowly each time. He knew what he had to do. And he knew it would work. Putting his hand upon his heart, he did the same thing he had done with Jessi.

--1--

The security guard hit the door twice. "It won't work! Get out of there!" he shouted. He hit once more, the door finally opening, a little, but not a lot; _they probably had put something in front of the do_or, he thought.

Picking up his walky-talky, he called for help. "A few more minutes," he said into it. It took around five to ten minutes for people to arrive. Two men were massively heavy and muscular. _Just what I need_, he thought sarcastically.

"Open the door, guys!"

"Right, Mr. Toiger". The two men hit the door strongly once and then twice. The expensive and modern machine fell to the floor. Toiger entered in room. The uterus was opened and there was nobody inside the room. The air passage was broken and whoever it was would be outside already.

"What do we do now, Mr. Toiger?" The men asked for help.

"Well, guys… there's nothing we can really do… Let me tell the horrid news to the president. You should get back to work now."

Toiger made his way back through the corridor and entered, alone, in the elevator, while the men were going downstairs using the stairs. Toiger pressed button '10', the last level of the building. It took him some minutes to get there, and he spent the time thinking about everything that happened. The doors opened and he got out. After a few steps, he was in front of a black wooden door. After a long sigh, he entered.

--2--

Kyle, Amanda and the person were moving through the air entrance. Amanda was leading, the person, using the blanket, was between them and Kyle was the last.

"Kyle, where should I go?" Amanda asked for direction when they found two ways to go- left or right. He had no idea; he had been using the song to tell him the way to go. The person stopped moving a slowly and began looking at him/herself, and then to Kyle and Amanda. Kyle knew this feeling.

The boy/girl raised his/her hand, and he/she was obviously pointing the way to go.

"I think he wants us to go left'" Kyle said, turning to Amanda.

"I think SHE wants us to go left, Kyle. It's a girl!" Amanda replied, not really interested. She changed slightly her position and turned left. After a few minutes of slithering inside the air entrance, they got to an empty room, which was just in front of the elevator.

The boy/girl stopped, gazing at the door. Kyle made his way through the room and put his hand on the handle, but when he was about to turn it, the boy/girl put his/her hand on the door. By the time Kyle understood, they heard voices outside the room. Three or four men were talking, but they couldn't recognize what the men were saying.

They waited some minutes, and Kyle opened the door. They were in a large corridor, all white. By the end of the corridor there were two doors, and, on the other side of the corridor, another door and the elevator. Amanda turned herself to the elevator, but Kyle said, "No, Amanda, they will find us if we use the elevator. We must use the stairs."

They got to the stairs and made their way through it very fast. Sometimes they had to stop or go slowly, because people were always searching for them. Eventually, they got out of the stairway and got into a crowded reception. They mixed themselves through the people and got out of the building.

--3--

There was just one person inside the room. Toiger looked to the man in front of him. His boss was the kind of man that is naturally respected. "Mr. Swanson…" he began, and then stopped.

"Tell me, Oliver," His boss demanded, with a sly smile on his face. Toiger grinned slightly when he spoke his first name.

"They escaped," Toiger said.

Swanson's smile widened. "And nobody saw them."

"Good. You did your job nicely, Oliver. I thank you for that," he said.

"Sir, there's something I want to ask, if you don't mind."

"Yes, Oliver? If I'm able to, it will be a pleasure to answer your question," Swanson said, still smiling.

"If the investment on that…human being…was so high, why did you want me to let him go with 781227? And why didn't you keep him here?" Oliver asked.

Swanson sighed slowly and steadily. "Well, Kyle will teach him better than all of our scientists. And I assume that he would prefer teaching him at home. And Kyle will get back to us." He smiled when he stopped. "Make sure that the Tragers' take care of our little 781229, and give them money to raise him well, will you?"

"As you wish, sir. Thank you." Toiger nodded a little. "Just one more thing, sir, aren't they going to be able see it was too easy to escape?'

Swanson laughed fast and without any sound. "Probably," he answered.

Toiger nodded once more, and then turned and left.

--4--

It was about 2 in the afternoon when they got out of the building. They were in the middle of a city that Kyle was unfamiliar with. "Do you know where we are?" Kyle asked Amanda. She looked around and nodded.

"We are in Gainesville, Florida," She sighed. They were halfway around the country. "You see there... That is the University of Florida."

"Florida? But how did we get so far?" Kyle looked around, trying to find something, or someone familiar. Suddenly, they heard a noise behind them. They had forgotten about the boy/girl behind them. The sound was, obviously, his/her stomach. He/she was hungry. "Let's get something to eat think I'm hungry," Kyle said, massaging his own stomach.

"I think I'm hungry," the boy/girl said, putting his/her hand on his/her stomach. Amanda looked to the person, in bewilderment she couldn't believe the person was speaking.

Kyle let out a small sigh. He recognized the voice. It was just like the songs he was listening inside the building. At least he was not going crazy.

"Let's go to a snack bar, and have something to eat, shall we?" Amanda suggested, still looking at the person.

--5--

Nicole was on the phone again. Kyle always takes his calls, and she spent the whole night trying to reach him, and she couldn't make it. It has already been 36 hours since Kyle disappeared. She had already called all his friends and people from the school, and nobody had seen him.

She made her way to the living room and sat in front of the TV. She felt hopelessness reaching her, and started to cry. She was alone at home. Lori was with Declan, searching for people who might have seen Kyle and they couldn't get through the phone. Josh and Andy went to school to see if they find something that may help. Stephen finally gave up on saying that everything was all right and went to the police station.

Nicole couldn't help thinking that she lost one of her children. Amanda was also missing, and this was of everybody's concern, because Kyle was with her, and they knew that Kyle wouldn't let anybody get close to her.

Still sitting on the couch, Nicole decided that it wasn't time for crying. _Kyle will be alright, _she forced herself to think. She had to be strong and believe in Kyle.

Amanda's mother didn't quite help. She came to talk to them by 8 in the morning. She wanted to know here Amanda was and caused a small havoc when she discovered that Kyle was missing too. She got so tense and stressed that she fainted and Declan and Josh had to take her home. Nicole knew that, even though it was about noon, she hadn't woken up yet.

--6--

Amanda and Kyle went to the first burger joint they saw. They sat in the most hidden table they could find. They made their order and ordered something for the boy/girl.

"I think she will like a hamburger," Amanda said to the waiter.

"She?" He said.

Amanda turned to the child. "Hi, girlie, what's your name?" Amanda asked, with a small smile. The child turned his/her head to look to Amanda. He/she was always so serious. Kyle hadn't seen him/her smiling not even once, and he doubted that she/he had done it.

The child kept looking to Amanda as if he/she was not did not understand a word. And Kyle knew he/she wasn't.

"I think he doesn't speak English, Amanda," Kyle said.

"Kyle, it's she. And she does speak English. She told us she thought that she was hungry"! Amanda said to him. "And I don't understand why you bought her men's clothes." Kyle bought a T-shirt, shorts and sneaker to the child. It'd be better than having a child using just a blanket on the streets.

He/she tried to call Kyle's attention. His/her face showed nothing but pain and his/her movements with the hands showed them that he/she needed to go to the toilet.

"I'll take her," Amanda said.

"No, I think it's a boy, so I should take him!" Kyle said, stopping Amanda that had already stood up.

"No, Kyle! I think it's a girl." Amada looked at the child, questioning without really saying anything.

"Okay, let's take him or her together, and then we discover," Kyle decided. As she didn't have any other idea, Amanda agreed.

The toilet was close to their table, and, as Amanda refused to enter in the boy's, they entered in the girls'. Kyle was blushing strongly, but he didn't say a word. Amanda looked in the lockers and there was nobody in the bathroom. They entered one and locked the door.

For their luck, it was large and had space for them. Amanda helped the child with the shorts and sat him/her in the toilet. She tried to take his/her underwear out, but then put her hand back. She stood up and looked to Kyle.

The sound of water hitting water started in the bathroom. Both Amanda and Kyle didn't know what to say. There was no underwear. And there was no vagina, or penis. Just skin. And the urine just passed through the skin like people sweat. He was not a he, or she was not a she. It was something new.

* * *

Hey!!

So, did you like it??

Hope so!! (I know lots of nonsense, but whatever...)

Huge hug!


End file.
